1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermal interface material for thermal coupling of an electronic component to a thermally conductive member, and to an electronic assembly which has such a thermal interface material.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Integrated circuits are manufactured on semiconductor wafers, which are subsequently sawed or “diced” into individual dice. Such a die may have solder bump contacts on the integrated circuit. The solder bump contacts are located downwardly onto contact pads of a package substrate. Electronic signals can be provided through the solder bump contacts to and from the integrated circuit.
Operation of the integrated circuit causes heating thereof. Heat is conducted to an upper surface of such the die and has to be conducted or convected away to maintain the temperature of the integrated circuit below a predetermined level for the purpose of maintaining functional integrity of the integrated circuit.
A heat spreader is usually located above the die and thermally coupled to the die by a fluid thermal interface material such as thermally conductive grease. However, the thermally conductive grease has only a moderate thermal conductivity and thus provides a substantial thermal barrier for heat transferring from the die to the heat spreader.